Song Effects M&M
by Hikaruismytwin
Summary: What happens when one of Whammy's best students is caught in a night club? What chaos will occur when another Whammy boy finds him and can't stop staring at the blonde? Okay the story is better than the summary. M for safety.


'_Mello? What the hell is he doing here? And what is he wearing?'_ Matt thought looking over at his childhood friend. He was hiding behind a curtain at the nightclub he was recently hired at. He had needed the extra money and was currently trying to keep it a secret from the blonde. Though seeing the blonde already out there pole dancing was defiantly not part of the plan.

Mello was dressed in a tight leather corset and a black miniskirt with a large red bow where his hips sat in the back. He had been doing this for a while now since he had no other way to pay for his chocolate addiction. He also hadn't told anyone about it and was planning on keeping it that way. He was clueless Matt was watching him as he spun around the pole erotically. His slender but toned body was moving perfectly to the song from Cabaret.

_Hush up, don't tell mama_

_Shush up don't tell mama_

_Don't tell mama whatever you do_

He was certainly not telling Matt about this, even if the said boy couldn't keep his eyes off Mello anymore.

_If you had a secret_

_You bet I would keep it._

_I would never tell on you_

He smirked at the line; he would only keep it a secret if it involved him.

_I'm breaking ever promise that I made her_

Mello felt guilty for not telling Matt but thought his friend would think he was disgusting for doing it.

_So would you kindly do a girl a great big favor_

_And please my sweet potato_

_Keep this from the maître,_

_Though I'm still as pure as mountain snow_

Matt laughed at that a little. _'Maybe if the snow was red with a gun and chocolate in it.' _Mello was good about not actually being slutty even though he acted like it sometimes, well maybe all of the time. The music soon ended and Mello ripped off the mini skirt to reveal lacey black shorts.

Wow. Lace and leather that went with the song, 'Lace and Leather'. How ironic. Moreover, that damned boy could pull of Britney Spears. Mello already collected over $100 bucks, and it was just the beginning too. This bar wasn't in the poor man's area, for sure. Matt watched the other boy, he could feel that he was getting an erection by watching the male on stage sway and dip his hips in such an erotic manner. Matt could feel the jealousy before he was able to stop it as he watched silently.

The blonde on stage had moved from the dancing pole to the people crowding around the airway, playing and teasing them with his caresses and touches. This had earned him a smack on the ass from one of the men. Matt hated when they smacked him, so he gracefully moved away before he was smacked again. Every time someone would smack his ass, the blonde would move away pointing his left index finger while saying "Look, not touch." Then he would move off to another man. This time, Mello slyly slid his hands along the front of his chest and down to his stomach before he slid his right hand into the oblivious man's jacket and stole the cash from his wallet.

Turing around, Matt spotted a familiar shape in the back, and a shock went through his system. He could feel butterflies rise in his stomach, but he kept at what he was doing, and made sure to finish the song without any mistakes before he stole off stage to see Matt standing there. Though Matt made it seem that he wasn't jealous by his body posture, his eyes were telling a different story, even behind the goggles.

"M-Matt? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked utterly shocked.

Matt was trying to think of what to say, he himself was dressed as a dancer. His black tight collar and open red shirt with tight black jeans, complete with chains, were defiantly not his normal attire. Mello noted his outfit and was starting to get a hard on.

"And dressed as a sexy bitch?" He asked not meaning to say sexy but not caring that he did.

Matt turned red wishing the pants weren't as tight as they now felt. "I ugh ran out of smokes." He said ignoring that he was supposed to go out now. However the fact he was holding one didn't help his cause.

"And the… oh fuck this, I don't care. Tell me later." Mello stated putting out the red head's cigarette. He kissed the boy fiercely and pressed up against him. The owner who was furious that his "puppy" wasn't out there stalked over and Mello shot him a glare.

"If you are going to do this shit, then at least do it on stage to earn us some cash." He yelled pushing both of the males out on to the stage. They turned back at him angrily to hide their blushes.

"Fuck you." They hissed. Mello looked at Matt a little surprised but turned back to the crowd who were watching eagerly. He looked at Matt for permission and this time it was Matt who pushed up against Mello earning him a moan.

"Get that thing off slut." Matt commanded trying to pull the corset off. Mello smirked and pushed Matt on a nearby chair. He sat on his lap and took his time removing it to show off his toned body. They were both already crushing on each other since they had met but now they were older and hotter in each other's eyes.

"Your turn bitch." Mello grinned, slowly starting to remove Matt's shirt. He hadn't really seen him without it much since the gamer was constantly in long striped shirts. Matt complied and soon he was only in his pants and collar. The two went after each other's lips again, this time exploring and fighting for dominance with their tongues. Matt won by sliding his hands down the chocoholic's sides and thighs.

The taste of chocolate and nicotine was intoxicating to the boys and they only wanted more. Mello never gave up his fight, but kept licking the tongue that was dancing around and finding every spot in his mouth. He moaned and grinded their hips together a little roughly earning a groan from Matt. Matt moved his hands lower until they were squeezing Mello's firm ass. He easily picked him up and stood up to pin him to the wall behind them. The audience was cheering and making weird noises, a few even jacking themselves off.

"M-Matt…" Mello panted now painfully hard from all of the attention. "I don't want these fucking losers watching us…" He breathed as a trail of kisses and hickies were sent up his neck.

Matt chuckled but nodded. He didn't want all of those perverts seeing him and his lover completely exposed. He saw the door and looked at another boy he had made friends with who smiled and went on stage. The spotlight went on him and the two teenagers snuck out the back. Matt carried him to his motorcycle, pretty sure that Mello had walked and left the car at home. Mello threw on a helmet and threw his leg over the side, still only in his tight leather shorts.

"I'm driving." He declared waiting for Matt to get behind him. Matt was arguing about being in back but hopes on willingly.

"Then I top." Matt stated clearly as Mello sped off towards their small apartment. He wasn't going to verbally agree but was considering it. He got there way quicker than was safe and locked up. He was removing his helmet when he felt arms snaking their way around his waist. "Deal?" Matt whispered licking the blonde's neck making him shiver in pleasure.

"Maybe once…" Mello moaned becoming a little more submissive, but not by enough to be noticed by anybody but Matt.


End file.
